1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control circuit for a power converter and a method for generating a charge pump signal of a power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, frequency of a charge pump is not always to be synchronized with switching frequency of the power converter, especially, at the light load, which will cause noise problem and not fit the customer's requirement.